


Leaves That Are Green

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Goodbye Sad Lena Luthor, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, NO MORE ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: But There was always an ache, a burning sensation in her heart when she thought of Kara. it had been almost 5 years since she died, and it felt a little easier.She no longer looked around for her, her heart didn’t jump anymore when the wind blew through the balcony door in her office. She no longer looked to the sky, hoping the blonde hero would fly by, most likely on her way to save the day.Lena's family is whole once again.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 37
Kudos: 248





	Leaves That Are Green

**Author's Note:**

> simon and garfukel once again. if youre just now joining us, these one shots could stand on their own but if you want to read it like a continuous story, you'll want to start with 1 and make your way here. honestly at this point these arent even fully based around the songs theyre named after anymore. but man i have to admit, these last few have been emotionally draining. this one is very long and took me a lot of time and i am so happy to have finished it. ill probably take a days break after this. just one if i do cause this is very entertaining. i feel like my brain is fried and have been getting sucked in for hours at a time, writing fic after fic. to all those in the comments, its the moment youve all been waiting for. and this is the end of the heartbreaking and painful angst. we are back to supercorp endgame 100%. the fam is back together friends! let me know what you think in the comments, i hope you enjoy this and maybe cry a little like i did, multiple times, while typing this. Until Next time!

_“I'm sending Nia to get you and Zorel. You need to come to the DEO right away” Alex told her hurriedly over the phone. She sounded out of breath and frantic, making Lena nervous._

_“Alex what's going on?” Lena inquired. She held a manila folder in one hand, her phone held up to her ear with the other. Jess watched her in confusion as they were cramped together inside an elevator at LCorp._

_“just get here, please. I can explain everything when you guys get here” before Lena could question her further, Alex hung up, leaving a frustrated and scared Lena._

That’s why she was sitting in the passenger seat of Nia’s car, on their way to Zorel’s school. He had started kindergarten this year, bringing a smile to her lips as she remembered his first day.

He held onto her leg, nervous of the idea of being forced to leave his mother. She gently pried his hands from her thigh and knelt before him. He was a strong little boy, so much like Kara it almost hurt. Though he was shy and reserved, like Lena was at his age.

He even looked like his Jeju. He had her hair and features. The only difference was his eyes, they were all Lena and she had occasionally felt sad at that fact. She had hoped he would have Kara’s beautiful blue eyes, ones that matched the summer sky he was born under.

But then she remembered how much Kara loved her eyes and it made her feel better. Her eyes looked better on him anyway. The green of his eyes had become her favorite color the minute she held him in her arms.

Lena looked her son in the eye, a tear threatening to fall but he roughly wiped it away. She rubbed his cheeks and fixed his hair. She put on her best motherly smile and held him, the other children already filing into the classroom. Another teacher was waiting for Zorel to finish talking with her.

“you’ll be okay. Its only for a couple of hours.” He sniffled, looking down at his shoes.

“when you go inside and have fun, you’ll forget all about me” she tilted his head up but still he tried to look away from her, his eyes drifting to the strap of his backpack.

“I don’t want to forget you mommy” he whispered, his voice wobbling during his soft confession. Lena felt her heart break at his hurt voice. When he was sad it reminded her of Kara all over again and Lena worked to make sure she never had to see the sight.

“oh honey, I’ll be back sooner then you think” she stood up and grabbed his hand. He looked up at her with his irritated, red eyes.

“we’ll take Krypto for a walk when you get home, maybe get some ice cream” she watched his reaction. He was doing his best to hold onto his anger at being forced to go but just like Kara would do, there was a smiling begging to breathe free.

“sounds like a deal mom” she answered for him, noticing he still looked like he wanted to giggle. That fact made her smile.

She walked forward, his feet dragging slightly as she approached the waiting teacher. The woman was older, in her early 60s with grey hair adorned with clips of various colors and shapes.

She smelled like vanilla; her smile warm like a lit candle.

Her clothes reminded Lena of Ms. Frizzle from that show she watched as a girl. This comparison set her own nerves at ease. The woman bent down and smiled.

“Hello Zorel. Are you ready to have an amazing day?” the boy looked at the woman, then to his mother. It was if he was asking permission to go and Lena was not going to say no.

She nodded and he finally let her go, walking with the woman into the classroom.

That day when she picked him, he had the biggest grin on his face. He told her all about the friends he made, about the teacher. Then of course, in true Danvers fashion, he told her all about the snacks they were given in great detail.

Lena was grateful. Truly she was. She had her company, her family, her beautiful son.

But There was always an ache, a burning sensation in her heart when she thought of Kara. it had been almost 5 years since she died, and it felt a little easier.

She no longer looked around for her, her heart didn’t jump anymore when the wind blew through the balcony door in her office. She no longer looked to the sky, hoping the blonde hero would fly by, most likely on her way to save the day.

She was no longer the unsure 26-year-old, single mother. She was 30, going on 31 and was a veteran mom now. She had gone through the sleepless nights when he was first born, feeding him, hoping to Rao the boy didn’t gain his powers till he was older. She braved through his tantrums and nightmares.

The hardest part were his questions about Kara. She knew he would be curious of course. Why he didn’t have another parent, what happened to her. Their house was filled with Kara’s things, pictures of her bright smile on ever surface. Every person in his life had gotten the privilege of knowing her. Except him.

Uncle Brainy always talked of her fondly, Nia always nodding along in agreement. James had given him a photo album full of pictures of Kara.

She surrounded their lives and he craved to know her; always hurt she wouldn’t be there.

He told Lena of course what they would do together, he and Kara.

Told her how they would play fetch with Krypto, and when his powers kicked in, they would go flying together. He would show her his favorite toys and she could tell him all about her favorite foods.

Then she would read him a bedtime story and the next day he would run to his parents room, and she would still be there. She would hold him and tell him how special she knew he was and how much she loved him.

Lena knew he didn’t fully understand the concept of death, that in life, they would never get to physically meet. She thought she would try and help him avoid future pain when Kara never came back.

She took him to Midvale. She brought both of the remaining Danvers along, hoping they could help calm him down if something went wrong. Eliza no longer lived in the little town, agreeing to live in Kara’s old apartment instead.

They arrived at the cemetery where Kara laid. Lena paid top dollar to keep her headstone and grave well taken care of. She made sure there were fresh flowers brought in everyday, from Ralph’s store, Kara’s favorite florist. The old man did it for free, insisting on it as Kara had become a dear friend.

Lena had her sons’ hand tightly in her own. They walked across the pristine grass, looking for one grave in particular. She stopped after a few minutes walking, the route having become familiar, Lena memorizing it in the 4 years since Kara left them.

Zorel let go of her hand and she watched as he walked closer. Her heart broke when his hand touched the letters etched in the rock. He traced her name, then drifted to the El motto at the bottom, the one they had drilled into him already.

She was surprised when he dropped down, crisscross applesauce on the grass 6 feet above Kara’s resting body.

Lena looked to her family, Eliza holding her hand, Alex holding her mother. They watched in awe as he began to talk to his lost parent.

He told her about his day, about school, he talked of how great Lena was, how much he was happy to have her. It took a turn then, as the little boy began to cry. He told her how everyone said he was just like her. That even they way he walked reminded people of her.

Seeing her baby’s heart break broke her as well.

Lena sat on the floor next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

“I don’t know you Jeju, but I miss you” he cried. Eliza and Alex joined them on the floor. They cried for what they lost, determined to be each other’s rock for as long as they were allowed to.

Time had moved on. She was older now, but it did hurt that she was the same age as Kara was when she died. Kara would forever be stuck in her youth, while Lena greyed and grew old.

It seemed like her and Kara were always destined to have brief hello’s, followed by too many goodbyes.

Then she sees Zorel smile, in that crooked way Kara would when she made a joke that only she thought was funny.

Sometimes when he laughed, she swore Kara was the source, only to remind her once again that Kara wasn’t there.

Once upon a time, she was in love with a girl. One who stole her heart and held it with care as they walked through life together. I held her heart close all the same, until one day she faded in the night and I was powerless to stop it. It all felt like a lifetime ago.

Some days, her life with Kara felt like a poem she meant to write. As if she was the only one who remembered the sunny woman.

Yet still, Kara was the pebble thrown in the brook that was Lena’s life. Together they created the ripple that would be Zorel and she would be forever glad to have had the chance with her.

Lena was pulled from her quiet reverie when Nia parked the car. They were finally at Zorel’s school and Lena rushed inside, having called ahead.

When she walked in the door of the small elementary, she saw her son. He was sitting in a chair, his short legs unable to touch the ground and were swinging back and forth. His eyes were locked on them, most likely the most entertaining thing he could think to do while he waited outside the administrative room.

Lena walked over calmly and thanked the workers in the office. She grabbed her son’s bag that was on the floor next to his chair. She put the small Supergirl bag on her shoulder and grabbed his hand. She thought of how her heart warmed when he insisted on people referring to it as his Supergirl backpack.

The pair made their way back to the car.

“where are we going mommy?” he asked excitedly, wondering what was so important that he had to miss school.

“auntie Alex called me. She said she needed us for something important” she told him as they walked across the playground, her son unable to resist hitting a tetherball on their way out.

He watched over his shoulder as it spun and spun, the metal chain clinking continuously till it ran out of space and stopped, swinging back and began undoing itself.

“did you see that mommy!” he cried, Lena just smiled and nodded, moving as fast as she could back to Nia. She still wasn’t sure what was happening, and Nia wasn’t entirely sure either.

Dreamer had become an accomplished hero in Supergirl’s absence and Lena knew if something went wrong, if there was an assassination attempt, they would be okay. It was better to be safe then sorry though as she quickly picked him up and set him in the car seat in the back.

“hi auntie Nia!” The boy enthusiastically waved at the hero, who waved right back. Nia watched Lena buckle him up and closed the door, climbing into the car on the passenger’s side.

“to the DEO we go” Nia announced, pulling the car in reverse, now driving to the DEO headquarters near the edge of the city.

Zorel had a wealth of questions, and an arsenal of stories to tell them as they drove. Lena just listened and nodded as he told her of a dream he had of riding a giant version of Krypto.

She was always interested in his stories, his overactive imagination a breath of fresh air. It took her back to Kara’s rambles about cute dogs she saw while jogging or on her way to the store.

He continued talking, filling the painful silence with his child-level enthusiasm until Nia pulled into the parking garage. Lena got out first and unbuckled him as Nia waited for them to the side.

Lena walked with him in her arms into the DEO command center. Agents were running around in all directions, as if they were in the middle of an emergency yet they all looked excited for some reason. Crime had been low recently and she doubted they would be excited about something major happening like an alien invasion or something.

Lena focused on finding the one who had called them there. Alex was standing at the holographic table, a map of the city illuminated on its surface. She was talking with another agent but stopped and sent the man on his way when she spotted Lena. She walked over to the 3.

“thanks Nia. You can hang around if you want. Got some big news you’ll want to hear.” Alex smiled and turned her eyes on Zorel. She ruffled his hair and he squealed happily.

“Alex, I know you're happy to see us and all but what's going on that I needed to rush down here?” Lena tried not to sound fearful in front of her son. In the years since Kara’s death, their lives had been fairly calm.

With the birth of Zorel, she didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks. No more uncovering conspiracies or fighting bad guys. She still provided the DEO and Superman with tech but that was it.

No one had tried to do anything to them. Unless an angry villain finally put two and two together about who Supergirl really was, there were no enemies for Lena to speak of so why there would be something happening now, she was unsure.

Alex pulled her away, toward the med bay. This further confused Lena. They stopped in front of a room. Its windows were covered, and the door was closed. The room was at the end of a long hall and it was deathly quiet there. It was as if they were in their own separate world.

Alex turned and smiled at her.

“Alex, I need answers. Now.” Lena pleaded. Zorel watched with a blank expression as the two adults talked.

“Superman came in a few months ago. Said he found something in the computer at the fortress. It was a theoretical paper by a Kryptonian scientist.”

Lena nodded, though she wasn’t sure where this was going.

“it was on what would potentially happen to their kind under a yellow sun. and a few ideas of how to heal them.” Lena perked up at that, if Zorel still entertained the idea of becoming Super Boy with his uncle in the future, the technology that could come from this paper would come in handy.

“and you need my help to make something like that?” Lena asked, excited at the prospect of a new project.

Alex shook her head.

“we’ve already made it. Tested it this morning.” Alex smiled, proud of their work.

“on who?” Lena asked. Superman hadn’t been injured as far as she knew. Unless they hurt him on purpose for the test.

“why don’t you go talk to her yourself” Alex pointed her thumb at the window, Lena’s heart stopped.

“Kara?” she asked, a hand shooting to cover her mouth as her eyes struggled to remain dry. Alex nodded again. Zorel had been confused much of their conversation but at the mention of his Jeju’s name, he became excited and insisted on being set down on the floor.

Lena put the little boy down and grabbed his hand.

“and she’s okay?” she didn’t want to go in and traumatize her son with a bandaged and broken Kara.

“a little sore and tired but other then that, good as new” Alex moved over and put her hand on the doorknob. She waited for Lena’s approval.

Lena looked down at her son, _their_ son. He was edging closer to her leg, that little nervous tick of his peeking out. One hand was in hers, the other held on to her pant leg.

He was finally meeting his other mother. This was the first time he would ever get to see her. Lena was tempted to record it but decided to simply enjoy the moment. Lena nodded at Alex.

the woman opened the door and Lena was greeted by a sterile room, different medical instruments Humming, a newer model sunlamp Lena made hovered over the bed in the center.

Lena cried, not in pain, no, not this time. They were pure tears of joy. Kara had her eyes closed, her chest gently rising and falling. Here hair was loose and spread out over the pillow. She was softly smiling in her sleep, causing Lena to wonder what she was dreaming of. She was dressed in hospital clothes but Rao, she looked beautiful.

When the mother and son took a step in the room, Lena saw the blonde’s eyes shoot open.

Lena froze.

Kara sat up and looked to them, her mouth dropping to the floor and she immediately attempted to get up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, a hand holding her stomach. Lena’s mind briefly flashed of the last time she had seen her alive.

Of the blood covering her, the spike pinning her to the ground.

The threw the thought away in favor of this instant, the here and now.

“Lena?” Kara’s voice seemed unsure. Like any minute now, Lena would prove to be an illusion, her mind using what she desired most to hurt her.

Lena covered her mouth as the waterworks began. Kara was here, alive and amazing.

“it’s really you” Lena gasped, taking in the hero’s features. She looked exactly the same, as though it was only yesterday she left.

Zorel hid further behind her leg, suddenly afraid of the women only minutes ago he was dying to meet.

Kara’s eyes darted from the brunette’s face to the tiny human hiding behind her leg. For a moment she seemed scared that Lena had moved on, had gotten married and had a child of her own.

Lena noticed this and knew she had to do something to ease her love’s worries. She cleared her throat and put a hand on the tiny head behind her.

“Kara, this is Zorel Danvers.” She told her confidently. She watched as the gears worked in Kara’s mind. her mouth was still wide open, shock and awe splashed across her face like cold water.

Kara got down from the bed and crouched in front of the little boy. She took in his features. The blonde hair, the face that made her feel like she was looking in the mirror. It was so obvious this was her boy, the only difference being his eyes. They were Lena’s eyes and she was utterly in love.

The little boy made the first move, still hiding behind Lena’s leg.

“Kara is my Jeju’s name” he whispered. Lena only watched, a spectator to this interaction.

Kara’s began to cry at the use of the Kryptonian word. She smiled and put out her hands.

“I’m you're Jeju, Zorel. Its nice to meet you” those words must have set something off in the little boy as his face broke, a frown and tears replacing the uncertainty he was feeling.

“Jeju!” he cried, making a run for Kara’s arms. She scooped him up and stood, holding him tight. She spun them around and placed kisses in his hair.

Lena felt complete at last.

Kara was home, and her son got his wish.

Kara looked up and put her arm out, calling for Lena to join them.

Lena took the offer and slipped into Kara’s arms for the first time in years. Kara maneuvered them around so Zorel could cry in her shoulder and she could place a kiss on Lena’s cheek. She then set her forehead against hers.

“I missed you” Lena sobbed, her arms around the two most important people in her life.

“I'm sorry” Kara whispered back, rubbing the small of her back soothingly.

“its okay. Just never do that again” Lena went in and kissed Kara. it was the best kiss of her whole existence.

The little family enjoyed their time together, finally getting that happily ever after they had only heard of in books.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
